


Something New

by EvanSP



Series: This Hamlet Life [1]
Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, LGBT, Lesbian, disease reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanSP/pseuds/EvanSP
Summary: Whilst trying to enjoy the only respite they can grasp from this horrible reality,things begin to stir when feelings that shouldn't be felt,are,well,felt.And certain things happen that definitely could escalate into serious punishment if discovered.But who cares? Nobody can see it,right?





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy my first DD fanfic.It took a lot of effort and creativity,and trying to adjust my writing style to the game's strong descriptions and speeches took quite a bit of effort and deep thinking.Please leave a comment,I want to know what people think of this.Also,about the name situation,I tried to think up names that would really 'match' that specific character's personality,traits,and even jobs.You get what I mean? But anyway,please enjoy.  
> -Evan

The spitting fire was a warm filter of the unremarkable noises coming from down below.They had assumed it was something unworthy of attention or thought such as a rat or a maggot.Thankfully the flames were loud enough to blur out the sounds from hearing range. It was late,and the tired survivors had retired to their sleeping bags.Well, _almost_ everyone.

The Doctor sat on the log,staring intently into the luminous flames,watching them dance around,deep in thought.It was her turn to keep watch,to make sure they weren't brutally murdered in their respite.She took a swig from one of her various flasks and sighed drowsily,her mind wandering off once again.She was so deep in thought that she didn't even hear the progressive shuffling of the sleeping bag next to her as a shadowy figure emerged beside her.The mysterious maiden waved an arm in front of the Doctor before tapping the nose of her mask,trying to get her attention.

"AAh?" She reeled back,almost falling of the log.

"Helloooo,is anyone there?" The Grave Robber questioned,as she continuously tapped the front of her mask.

"Ah,its just you Shadow." She said calmly,mostly to herself,slightly relieved.She readjusted herself on her log before putting the flask from earlier away.Shadow tilted her head at the object and said "You've been drinking that,haven't you?" She believed the Doc to be drunk,as she kept dosing off.

"No,i'm not" She defended herself firmly."This dose is drowned in caffeine.I'm trying to stay awake,if you couldn't see."

"Well it clearly isn't working,is it? Look,you keep falling off your log.You look like Dismas,hunched over like that." She wrapped her arm around the Doc,gripping her waist to prevent her from falling on her back.She hadn't noticed the situation she had just gotten them both into,as she was too focused on the Plague Doctor herself.

Plague tilted her head up and looked at Shadow,clearly uncomfortable in the current situation.She was just waiting for one of their allies to stir in their sleep,and catch a whiff of what was going on."Shadow.." She trailed off,grabbing hold of her shoulders,flushed.

"Shh,Doc." She cooed,sitting on the log and hoisting her up onto her lap.Shadow knew exactly what she was doing.Sly bastard.

"You know,Doc,you never told us your name,or where you are from.We've all been calling you Doctor,or Plague." She said,stroking the sides of her robes.

"Aah,well" She started,surprised that someone was actually interested in her past."I came from Starklit,do you know where that is?" Shadow nodded,it was some village that was pretty much extinct now.Some sort of outbreak had wiped out 90% of the population,and the rest had fled to unknown places."I,-well my family didn't like my experimental nature.Wanted me to work as a maid,a _weak_ housekeeper." She spat spitefully."I'm not some lowlife whore that attracts men with her cleavage either,my father suggested if didn't housekeep I should work in the Tavern,or...the Brothel" The Doctor shook her head,flushed.She really shouldn't have revealed this much about herself.She **wasn't** a whore.Shadow patted the Doc's shoulders,trying to calm her.She had to admit though,her family sounded like a real piece of shit.She couldn't imagine Plague dressed as a floozy selling her body off to men like it was nothing.She couldn't imagine _herself_ doing it either.

"Easy,Doc.Don't wake up Reynauld and Stripe.Especially Stripe,she'll go berserk." They both snickered at Shadow's witty comment."So,Doc.What is your name?" She asked,hoping for a change in subject from the last conversation.

"Well," She started,embarrassed."My first name is Montgomery,but I would like to keep my full identity a secret,if you don't mind." Shadow raised her eyebrows."I like that,it suits you." Montgomery heated up once again.That was the first time she had received a compliment concerning her name.It was a name frequently given to boys,so she had been teased a lot when she was younger."Really?" She asked in disbelief.

"You think I'm shitting you? Nah,that job belongs to the Jester.I'll call you Monto." They both giggled at Shadow's joke once again.For quite an uncoof girl,she was really quite funny.Monto had thought at that moment.She really shouldn't listen to all these rumors from Dismas about Shadow.He was probably jealous that she had a higher killing count,and a higher bounty on her head.

Shadow tugged at Monto's robes,untying the ends and pulling the 1st layer off."Wha-What are you doing?!" She exclaimed,panicking."Don't you wanna fuck?" Shadow asked,confused.This made the poor Plague Doctor even more flustered than she already was."Wha-no!" She blurted out.Shadow winced in fear of her friends waking up."Shut up!" She hissed,punching Monto's mask.Monto flinched and tried to escape from Shadow's lap in fear.The girl realised and grabbed hold of the Doctor's arms,forcing her to stay.

"I'm sorry" Shadow whispered,urging Monto to stay seated on her lap.She had been known to have a temper when things didn't go her way,and she usually wasn't sorry for lashing out,especially at assholes.But it was not her intention to yell at Monto,and for once she actually felt remorse for her actions."Monto please,i'm sorry I hit you." Shadow pleaded,trying to get the girl to side with her.

"You didn't have to hit me" The Plague Doc replied,readjusting her mask.The Grave Robber eyed her mask,then started to gently tug on it."Let me check your face" She said,trying to wrangle her hands behind Monto's hood to fumble with the straps."Get your hands off me" The Doc gripped Shadow's wrists to stop her from advancing any further.

Shadow eventually stopped trying and gave in,finally accepting that she had just ruined her chances of maybe starting something with the other girl.She lowered her head,the sudden imbalance causing her hat to tumble off her head and land on the concrete floor with a gentle thud.Monto could see it now.Shadow's depressed,crestfallen expression mixed with the sight of a deep,diagonal scar that ran across her left eye.She really was lonely.And she really hadn't meant to lash out at Montgomery.

The Plague Doctor released her grip on Shadow and tilted her chin up to look at her sapphire,broken,empty eyes through the lens of her goggles."It's okay" She whispered,"I see you now.I forgive you." Shadow seemed shocked at this,but then she cracked a small smile.Monto pulled down the fabric of her hood,and fumbled with the brown leather straps of her disease mask.Once satisfied,she removed the goggles,and then the mask,the impact of removal causing her short brown locks to sway slightly.She felt a little flustered and embarrassed at the thought of people seeing her face.Their judgy looks had always had a habit of being disheartening.

Shadow took the mask out of Monto's hands and gently caressed her cheek."You're beautiful,darling" She cooed,pulling the Doctor in for a kiss.Once their lips connected,Monto felt the need to shut her eyes.She had never been allowed to feel the sensation of romance,so she wanted to enjoy the hell out of it.If her father had seen what she was doing,or anyone in her family for that matter,the village warden would probably have had her killed.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes,both girls pulling away for a quick breath of air,then continuing for another round of pleasure,the thrill of romance pumping through their veins like an adrenaline rush.Finally,Shadow felt the need to pull away.Ending the moment sent a wave of depression through her body,which would surely have to be fixed by a caffiene rush.Both heroes were at their wits end.Hot,breathless panting accompanied by the sweat dripping down their foreheads,you would have thought they had ran a marathon.Monto moved her hand to Shadow's Face and started to twirl a strand of her lengthy blonde hair around her finger,enjoying the feel."That felt nice" She said,trying to break the silence.

Shadow was about to reply when they heard _another_ reply,"I bet it did." Said a deep,feminine voice.Both girls froze in horror and slowly turned to the source.A dark skinned girl,sitting up comfortably in her sleeping bag was watching the action.She had a navy painted stripe of blue running down one side of her face,joined with dark locks tied high into a strong ponytail.

"Stripe,what the fuck are you doing?" Demanded Shadow,trying not to wake up Reynauld.The Hellion shrugged."Sleeping,well I was trying to.Then you woke me up." She gave a smug smirk at the two."I'm glad you did though,or I would have missed out on the good stuff." She cast her eyes at Monto and stopped,taking in her features."Wow,nice."

Monto shook her head,embarrased,and reached for her mask,trying to hurriedly pull up her hood.Shadow stopped her and sent a vicious glare at Stripe."Piss off." She growled,trying to console the Doc.Stripe shrugged once again,and before retreating back into her sleeping bag,she said "Whatever,it was a compliment.By the way,that was fucking hot." The Hellion wrapped herself into a cocoon and disappeared from existence.

"Ignore that asshole." Shadow said,caressing Monto's face.There was silence between the two,before The Doc suddenly asked, "So does this mean we are a couple?" She wasn't one to beat around the bush,so she just stuck to her natural straight-forward nature she had picked up in that 1 bloody year she had spent in the village medical ward."That depends on if you want to be my girlfriend or not." The blonde replied.

"I-well" Monto thought for a moment.The introduction of a lesbian couple would surely cause outrage between the residents of the Hamlet,and could even cause some treason between their allies.But this was a new experience for her,and her scientific nature had always made her curious of new experiences.Examples of this was the burning,poisoning and even self harming of her own flesh.She loved the thought of being her own guinea pig to her new concoctions,and the slits and scars that decorated her body proved that.

"Yes.I would like to try this out with you,Shadow." Monto gave a small kiss to the other girl's cheek to emphasise her answer.

"I think it's my turn to take the next watch,you should sleep." The Grave Robber said,gesturing towards Monto's sleeping bag.The girl looked towards her bag too,but shook her head.

"I can't,i'll toss and turn all night.I'm better off just staying up with you." She answered,fetching her satchel bag from behind her log.

"I'll probably end up falling asleep." Shadow said,stifling a yawn.She hadn't pulled another all nighter in ages.There were no angry folks to hide from,no risk of being found by the authorities.And most importantly,as this was their first expedition,there were barely any dead bodies or graves to loot. _Yet._

"Do you want to try a bit of my caffeine concoction?" Asked Monto,hoping to share her creation with someone."It's really strong,I warn you."

"Actually you know what,I might actually." Shadow replied,nodding,causing happiness,for the first time,to reveal itself on the Plague Doctor's face."I'm glad." She replied,pulling her bag onto her lap and fishing for the potion.She pulled out the capsule filled with brown liquid and took the cap off,ready for them to take a swig together.


End file.
